


A Very Pontmercy Christmas

by fizzygingr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzygingr/pseuds/fizzygingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette's first Christmas without her father by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Pontmercy Christmas

Cosette knew that it wouldn’t take long for Marius to find her, not even in the bustle of Christmas at the Gillenormand household. Even surrounded by three hundred guests, Marius never felt whole without her at his side. His mind was on last Christmas, she knew, when he could only walk by leaning on her steady shoulders. She herself was occupied with last Christmas, but for an entirely different reason.

It took all of ten minutes before Marius barged into one of Gillenormand’s many guest bedrooms and found where his wife had been hiding. She was weeping softly, abandoning all care for the silk sleeves of her gown. She looked up to find worry and panic written plain across his face.

“I’m all right, Marius, really,” she told him. Her face was streaked with tears.

He took a seat beside her on the floor, his face pale and his hands shaking. “My love, please tell me, did somebody hurt you, did somebody—”

“No, no, it’s only…” She sighed. 

“It’s only that I wish my father could be here today.”

They leaned more deeply into each other. Cosette absentmindedly stroked the lines of Marius’s hand, glad that he could be here now to share in her grief.

“It was Christmas Day, Marius, when he came to get me from…from where I was living. Every year we would light a candle, and he would tell me that on Christmas we remember how in the darkest time, the Light came into the world to save us. When I was younger I thought I understood it. He was my light, and he came to save me on Christmas Day. When I grew older I began to understand that I was his light as he was mine.” She clutched his hand more tightly. “We saved one another”

Tears began to well up again in her eyes, and Marius placed an arm around her shoulder. “And you are my light, Cosette,” he said softly, reverently. “I know well how lucky he was to have called you his own for a time.”

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to a Christmas carol being played in the parlor. They could hear Gillenormand’s voice rise above the rest, drunkenly signing off-key and inventing his own version of the lyrics.

“I only wish,” Cosette said, “that he could have met the baby.”

Marius’s grip around her shoulder tightened.

“The—what was that?”

A smile began to blossom on Cosette’s face despite the tears. “I had almost forgotten to tell you!” She laughed, a sweet laugh like the tinkling of a bell, and there was joy in her demeanor once again. “In all this excitement I had—oh dear. Marius?”

Nicolette walked past at that moment, and Cosette called out to here. “Excuse me? Could you, um, help me with my husband? He seems to have fainted.”


End file.
